A Tale to Never Forget
by Hplover1234567
Summary: James and Lily during their 7th year at Hogwarts! Join in on the exciting new adventures that are awaiting your arrival at Hogwarts! Rated T: Because Im parnoid.
1. Exciting News

_A/N: Ah welcome! This is my first time writing a long fanfic, and to tell you the truth I am quite nervous...Anyways I am going to give you some information. _

_James and Lily are already good friends. _

_I know J.K. Hasn't said the the Heads share dorms, but I like to think they did. I feel it makes scenes easier, in which I have planned for the future chapters._

_I have absolutely no idea how many chapters this will turn out to be_

_You can count on this story being updated._

_And thats pretty much it! If you have any questions or comments, feel free to message me on here or on my tumblr .com. DISCLAMIER: All credit goes to the good ol' J.K. Rowling! ~K_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

It was a warm August day and Lily Evans was sitting in her room reading her favorite book _The Pride and the Prejudice._ Her eyes were scanning the page, when she heard a tapping sound come from her window. Putting her book down and walking over to the barn owl waiting patiently, she grabbed the letter from the owl's leg excitement feeling her insides. She opened her letter very fast and noticed that it was heavier from the year before. Once the envelope was opened, she scanned through her letter very quickly.

_Ms. Evans,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be this years new Head Girl. I will find that you and the Head Boy will be working very hard together throught the year. This year you will be sharing a common room found on the 5__th__ corridor. You each have your own dorms and work spaces. You will find also that your Head badge is found also in your envelope. I also want you to know that if you have any questions you are free to come visit me in my office. I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Lily's insides bursted with happiness. She had a feeling she would become the next Head Girl. Walking back over to her desk, she set the letter down and pulled out her badge from the envelope. She flipped over the badge and took in how shiny the badge was. In big letters it read _Head Girl._ Dropping the badge onto the table she sat back down in her chair grabbed out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Alice,_

_Guess who was made Head Girl this year?! Thats right you guessed correctly, me! Ah Alice, I am so happy! Anyways, enough about me! How are you? We should plan to go to Diagion Alley if you're not busy on Saturday. Let me know darling!_

_Lots of Love, _

_Lily_

Folding the letter into an envelope she gave the barn owl her letter to Alice and watched the owl fly away. Walking away from the window she grabbed her badge and put it into her jeans pocket. Pulling her hair into a pony tail she opened her door and trudged downstairs to show her mum and father the good news. Walking into the family room she saw her mother, Evans reading the local newspaper. Looking over to her left she saw her father, Ian Evans, sitting in his favorite lounge chair reading his book.

"Ah hello sweetheart," her father said, looking at her over the top of his book, "How are you this wonderful morning?"

"Well I'm a whole lot better now. Look." She walked over to him and pulled out her shining badge. Her father took the shiny badge into his hand and took in every detail. _His daughter is Head Girl, _he thought. _She had been on going on about this for the whole summer, and look at her now. _

"Well would you look at that. Our daughter is Head Girl," said Ian proudly.

"Oh honey thats wonderful!" her mother said excitedly, enveloping Lily in a hug. "I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks mum, dad. Oh and mum, would it be alright if Alice and I went to Diagion Alley Saturday?"

"Yeah, thats fine dear." her mother said, turning back to finish making dinner.

As if the owl had been reading her mind, she saw the brown tawny owl come back into view with another letter. Snatching the letter out of the owl's beak, she ran back upstairs and into her room.

Seating on her window seat, she took out Alice's letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_Congrats, darling! I had a feeling that you would be made Head Girl. And yes Saturday would be lovely. Can't wait to see you! _

_Lots of love,_

_Alice_

Lily looked up from her letter, a smile planted on her face. Hearing her mum call her down for dinner, Lily dropped her note on her desk and left her room, closing her door. Once dinner was done Lily made her way up to her once more to find yet another note on her window seal. Taking the note into her hands, she noticed the scibbly handwriting. Ripping open the letter,, Lily read:

** _Dear Lily,_**

_**You won't believe who was made Head Boy this year. Yeah, you're probably thinking Remus, but you're wrong. Its me. I know, I know, shocking. I have no idea why I was made it, so I owled Dumbledore to see if he had made a mistake and meant to send it to Remus. But its defiantly for me. I'm just as shocked as you are...See you in September Lils.**_

_**James**_

* * *

Lily's mouth was open in shock, but she was actually proud of James! Writing back quick reply, she finally dressed in her sleepwear and went to bed.

_A/N: And thats a wrap for chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed! What to look for next chapter: James point of view! Please read and review! ~K_


	2. Exciting News Pt 2

_A/N: Ah, hello once again! I would like to thank the people who have followed: **harrypotterforeverx, morganomalley, kelseyPJHP1997! **I really appreciate it! Now here is James point of view! Enjoy! ~K_

_Chapter 2_

James Potter awoke the next day, to find himself being blinded by the mornings sun rays. Quickly shutting his eyes, he sighed and rolled out of bed to get dressed. After finally pulling his short-sleeved shirt over his neck he opened his door and trudged down the stairs to meet his family for breakfast. James Potter's house was quite on the large side, to start out. He had many guest rooms, family rooms, a library, and a huge backyard. Which had many gardens, a pool, a tree house, fountains, and a Qudditch pitch.. You could say they were more than rich. Walking into his kitchen, he looked over at the table to find Sirius stuffing his face with eggs, hash browns, and toast. Chuckling more to himself, than to anyone else he walked over to the table and sat down next to the eating Sirius.

"You're bloody disgusting you know that right?" James said grabbing a piece of toast.

"You're thhheeee onne thts grosssss," Sirius mumbled.

"Yeah, you go ahead and think that. Would you slow down? You're gonna choke."

"See, look I'm done!" Sirius raised his arms in the air, smirking at the messy haired boy sitting next to him.

"'Bout damn time, if you ask me," James mumbled, "where's mum?"

"I think her and dad are in the family room, not sure though. You know I think I'm gonna go fro seconds you go find them," Sirius said eying the pancakes in front of him.

"I think I will," James said. He got up, pushed his chair in and took one last look at Sirius and smirked. Making his way into the family room, James saw his dad and mum reading the _Daily Prophet._

"Oh hello dear!" His mother, Dorea said beaming up at him from her newspaper. "Your letters are on the coffee table. How'd you sleep?"

"Oh not too shabby." James said while walking over to the table. He picked up his letter and frowned. His letter was heavier than it has ever been before. Opening his letter fastly, he started to read his letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as this years new Head Boy. Now I know you're thinking this must be a mistake and that your fellow friend should be appointed it, but this is no mistake. I honestly made the right choice in selecting you. You will make a great Head Boy this year because you have all the responsibility in you and you can really help out this school whenever its in need. Now you will be sharing your common room and dorms with the Head Girl this year. This is found on the 5th corridor. You are still free to use your old common room whenever you feel like it. I hope you are reconsidering this idea, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer. You will find your badge within your envelope._

_ Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

James looked up and saw his mum and dad staring curiously at him. Trouble finding his words due to the shock, James finally found some words, "I-I-I was made Head Boy."

His mother screamed with joy. Developing her son into a hug, she said to him, "Oh I'm so proud of you!" She cupped his cheeks with her hands and kissed his forehead.

"Head Boy now?" His father said standing up and clasping a hand on James' shoulder.

"Ya I guess so. Look I'm gonna go outside for a bit." Getting out of his parents' grip before they could question him he walked out of the family room and into the garden. Sitting down on one of the lawn chairs, James took out the _Head Boy_ badge and looked at it for a while taking in everything he could out of that tiny badge. Hearing someone sit beside him, he looked over and saw Sirius staring at the badge too.

"Woah, congratulations there Prongs," Sirius said softly.

"Thanks, I guess. I'm guess not sure why he picked me instead of Remus. I'm just shocked thats all."

"Well I'm sure Moony will be fine about it. You should write to him and Lily too. I'm sure she was made Head Girl," Sirius said standing up to leave.

"Yeah alright." Watching Sirius leave, he pulled out his wand. Pointing it at his bedroom window he said, "_Accio Parchment and quill._" Finally getting the things he asked for he walked over to the table and started to write.

_**Dear Moony, **_

_**So I uh was made Head Boy. I really don't know what to say here. But what I do want to say, is that you should have been made it. Now your going to argue with me and I know it. But you show so much more responsibility and trust and everything more than everyone else. It really should be you.**_

_**Prongs**_

Putting his first letter into the envelope he grabbed a second sheet of paper addressed to a certain red head.

**_Dear Lily,_**

**You won't believe who was made Head Boy this year. Yeah, you're probably thinking Remus, but you're wrong. Its me. I know, I know, shocking. I have no idea why I was made it, so I owled Dumbledore to see if he had made a mistake and meant to send it to Remus. But its defiantly for me. I'm just as shocked as you are...See you in September Lils.**

**James**

** Putting his second letter into another envelope he whistled for his owl and and tied the letters to his leg and sent him off.**

** After waiting for what seemed about 10 minutes, James received both reply's back. Opening the first letter which was from Lily he scanned through it quickly.**

**_Dear James,_**

**_Congratulations! I'm so proud of you! You probably already had a guess who was Head Girl and well you're right! Listen I can't really talk right now...Maybe tomorrow or something._**

**_Much Love,_**

**_Lily_**

Opening the second letter James read:

**_ Dear Prongs,_**

**_Don't worry, I'm not mad about not being Head Boy. I'm actually quite proud of you. It's not that big of a deal, so don't worry about a thing. Oh and by the way, I'm coming to your house in the next couple of days. I'll owl you when its time._**

**_Moony_**

** James took a deep breath, this was going to be one hell of a night to take all this in.**

* * *

A/N: So sorry this took so long! Hopefully the next chapter will be up and ready soon! I am starting cool very soon and I won't have as much time but I will try my best! Thanks for reading! ~K


	3. Making Plans

_ Ah hello once again guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated earlier. I do feel bad, so hopefully I can find the time to fit more fanfiction writing in my busy school schedule. Damn school. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully the other chapters coming up will be longer. I do try my best to make them as long as I can, so hopefully they are pretty long. If you want to contact me or have any questions, or just want someone to talk to you can visit me on my tumblr hploverforever123. There is going to be a lot of switching back and forth from James and Lily. Maybe even some Remus if you're lucky. Hope you all enjoy the story! ~KR_

* * *

Lily woke up from hearing her mother yell for her to come down. She seemed angry about her just now waking up. Taking the snappiness from her mothers tone, she decided to get dressed. She looked into the mirror. She was wearing a dark green sweater that complimented her eyes, along with dark-wash skinny jeans. Pulling her hair into a messy bun, she opened her door and went downstairs into the kitchen, smelling pancakes. Opening the kitchen door, her mother, who was leaning against the counter looking quite upset, pulled an angry face at Lily and handed her a plate full of pancakes. Taking her plate to the table and sitting next to her father, she started to butter her breakfast.

"Whats up with mum?" Lily asked concerned.

"Oh she is just mad that you didn't wake up in the time she wanted you to be up at," her father said looking up at her from the paper.

"Ah, well I am a teenager you know. She should be used to this by know, you would think."

Her father smirked, "You would think. But it is your mother we are talking about here," he winked at Lily.

"Heard that," her mother said angry once again making her way over to the sink.

Both Lily and her father smirked once more. Getting up, she put her plate in the sink, kissed her mother on the cheek and left the kitchen at once. Going back up to her room, Lily grabbed out a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write a letter.

_Dear James,_

_Have you owled Remus yet?_ _Oh I hope he isn't mad...Anyways, I just want to let you know when we go on the train ride to Hogwarts, we have to do a prefects meeting. Yes, I know, so fun, but I promise it wont be that long. Anyways, if you have any questions just let me know. I'm here. All day. Everyday. Alright bye._

_ Your friend, _

_Lily Evans_

Sending of her letter with her owl, she flopped on her bed hoping to get a reply soon. This was going to be a very long day, she could tell it already.

* * *

James Potter heard a tapping on his window. Slowly opening one eye, he saw an owl staring intently at him, waiting for him to open the window. Rising out of his bed, he opened the window and untied the letter from the owls' leg. Reading the letter, he smiled at her handwriting. _It was hers. _They had become quite good friends after he apologizedabout the whole "Snape" thing, she had finally forgiven him and they were best friends. They laughed and had great times together. He loved being with her and he hoped she felt the same. It was so nice not having someone call you nasty names anymore, or holding you account for something that you did. Even though she still does it, she doesn't do it much anymore, she only feels the need to do that when she is upset with him. And he was fine with that. After all, Lily Evans was his bestfriend, of course Sirius, Remus and Peter were too. But so was Lily. Writing off a quick reply, telling her that Remus was fine and that he was actually coming down today, and she was more then welcome to stop by and say hello. Sending the letter off with her owl, he decided to take a quick shower and head down for breakfast.

Once James had taken his shower and gotten dressed, he headed down to the kitchen. Finding a long haired boy sitting at his table, reading the _Daily Prophet,_ he walked by a ruffled his hair.

"Woah! What do you think you're doing there?" Sirius boomed.

"Calm down, Sirius. It's your hair," James said grabbing a muffin and sitting down next to him.

"I take my hair very seriously mind you. Unlike some people in this family," he smoothed out his hair and chuckled.

"If you haven't been paying attention for the past six years, my hair is uncontrolable. We all can't have perfect hair like you, Sirius." James said rolling his eyes.

"Oh but you're jealous. Anyways, have you heard from Remus?"

James frowned, "No not yet, I hope soon though. He didn't give me a time when he was coming..." he sighed.

"Oh well bugger," Sirius sighed, "how about a quick game of Qudditch eh?"

"Maybe in a bit, sorry mate. Not really feeling it at the moment." James put his hand on his best friends shoulder. "I think I'm going to go take a walk."

"Oh alright, see ya later mate."

James stood up and headed to his room. Grabbing his coat and putting on shoes and socks, he saw he had a reply from Lily. Opening the letter, he read:

_Dear James,_

_Seriously? He isn't mad? Wow, I mean don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I thought he would have been really mad at you. Well I'm quite glad that he isn't and I'm glad he is coming. I just might apparate to your house around 2:30? Is that alright? I can stay however long I want, my parents didn't care. Just let me know if it works._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Lily_

Quickly grabbing a new sheet of parchment and a quill, he scribbled:

_**Dear Lily, **_

_**Thats totally fine. You can stay here if you need too. We have plenty of guest rooms, for you to stay in. **_

_**James**_

Sending off his reply, James walked out of his bedroom and headed for outside.

* * *

_And thats the chapter! Thats about all the time I had, and I finally gave you guys a 1000 word chapter! Yay! So happy! I don't know when the next update will be, but I'm going to try and make it soon. I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long. Anyways, have any questions just message me on tumblr at hploverforever123 . Thanks guys! ~KR_


End file.
